


Persona 4 Golden XIII

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Persona XIII [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Futanari, Inner Demons, Magic Cock, Nipple Licking, Redemption, Sibling Bonding, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vigilantism, Yuri, Yuri harem, characters from hentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without her consent, Lightning had to move to Inaba. But, what will await for her in that rural town is a life changing event, that will turn her from a destroyer to saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a squeal to Child of Death. I know it's early to publish this as Child of Death is not done, but that story is going to be long. The events of XIII Q will prevent this story to get the bad ending. Also because of XIII Q, Lightning, and the Persona 4 cast are stronger than usual. Meaning Lightning and Co are in new game + mode.

  
Blue. That was all she could see. Taking her surroundings, it looked like she was in a limousine. But this limousine wasn't an ordinary one. Yes, it looks nice but it feels...odd. The old man sitting in front of her, didn't help this strange atmosphere "Welcome to the velvet room." the bizarre old man said calmly.

His eyes are bulging and bloodshot. And he had an unusually long nose that shaped like a beak "Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny.." he chuckled "My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance."The old man introduced himself.

The teen with rose colour hair did expect Igor to be this polite. At least she knows his name, but not where she is. As sensing her thoughts. Igor spoke again "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter" The half French and Japanese girl didn't remember signing any contract.

Igor continued "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." when the long-nosed man said fate and future, the teen tighten her fist. Those are two words that she hates the most "Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself...?" he asked "Lightning Narukami" She responded sharply.

Igor smiled "Hm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? " Lightning's eyes widen when Igor summoned a deck of cards, from out of nowhere "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked as he waved his hand over the deck.

Making them into a circle with a single card in the middle "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." Igor chuckled "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" the long-nosed old man then magically flipped over one card.

It had a picture of a tower struck by a lightning bolt on it "Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." he informed.

Lightning scowled. Catastrophes seem to follow where ever she goes. Igor resumed with the fortune telling "The card indicating the future beyond that is..." he flipped over another card. This one had the moon on it "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'... Very interesting indeed." The word hesitation made her growl. She never hesitated. If something needs to be done, she does it. And Lightning doesn't give a flying fuck about the consequences.

The card's other meaning; mystery. Was very interesting to her and Igor picked up on this and explained "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." great, that just what she needs. Another misfortune has life hadn't screwed her over enough already. Has life took enough things that are dear to her! But this mystery.

What could it mean? "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." Igor gestured at the room their in.

What Igor said next made Lightning's blood run cold "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." the teen bit her lip. Mysteries are not her strong suit. She's a type of girl that solves her problems with violence, instead of her brain. Lightning is smart. It's just that she finds it more  _efficient_ to use force. That's the reason why her step-parents use to send her to an all-girls private school.

But transfer out of it as she getting too  _friendly_  with the other female students and female teachers, to her dismay. Her step-parents transfers puts her in a school called Gekkoukan High. And surprise surprise; she getting transferred out of that too.

Why? It's because of their fucking jobs and they don't want take her with them. What a fucking shock.

However, this mystery sounds like it will take more force to solve. And her future is in jeopardy if she doesn't solve it. This didn't sit well with Lightning "My duty is to provide assistants to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Igor assures Lightning from her uneasiness. Igor again waved his hand over the cards, making them disappear "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." Lightning was wondering when Igor was to introduce the platinum blonde haired beauty. She was more beautiful then Lightning's own biological mother, and she's a model.

Lightning was glad that bitch is dead  _"_ _Fuck that slut! Hope she burns in hell!"_ the teen bitterly thought.

"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Igor fully introduces his assistant "I am here to accompany you through your journey." Margaret said in an elegant voice.

Lightning didn't find any problems with that "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." when Igor finished saying that. The suddenly room began to blur.

_**April 11, 2011 One of Shirakawa Boulerard's former Love Hotels** _

Lightning's eyes shot open "The fuck was that?!" the french teen said shaking her head. She looked around to get her bearings. It was the hotel she's staying at. Her old apartment was empty and her stuff was sent to the place she'll be staying at for the year. Like usual they told her this at the last second. They always so this. Lightning often wonders why the fuck they adopted her. They made it clear they didn't care about her.

Not celebrating her birthday. It didn't matter as her other parents didn't celebrate it too. Only once was her birthday celebrated, her ninth. Tears would fall when she began to think about her ninth birthday. But, she cried so much when  _she_ died a year after her birthday. That she lost the ability to cry, smile and to feel happiness and love. Lightning's heart was now a brick of thick of uncaring ice and burning inferno of heated and anger. What was odd is that that fire died out a bit. But the ice still remains as cold as ever.

What happen two years ago was a complete blank. The only part she remembers was her time with a woman named Jihl Nabaat. Lightning didn't know why they lived together, but didn't complain as the sex was amazing. Lightning had to move out because she had to attend to Gekkoukan High as they had dorms. The parting gift Jihl gave her was a strap-on because Lightning really knows how to use it.

Having finished reminiscing, Lightning got out of bed and got ready to take the very long trip to Inaba where her step-uncle lives because her piece of shit step-parents are working overseas. After a cold shower as Lightning always gets angry when she thinks about,  _them._  She looks in the mirror, her hair had grown past shoulder length. Her bangs cover her right eye. Pulling some of her hair back so she can see properly, and tied it into a ponytail.

It was interesting that her hair is still unnaturally spiky. After that, Lightning noticed her body gotten very muscular (not overly muscular) over the years. She wasn't sure when she stared working out but, it payed off. On her back was a large simple black dragon tattoo that she just got. Lightning also noticed her body was also riddled with battle scars. It was expected as she has been in a ton of fights. Mostly with butt hurt guys. There was one scar that was a mystery to her. It was a long and deep slash mark over her left eye.

A normal girl would be upset with this kind of mark on their face, but not Lightning. This mark showed every one that she's not to be fucked with. When Lightning reached into her black duffel bag to get a set of clothes. A white shirt was a detailed image of a frighting black dragon, jeans, black classic hi-top shoes, and a her favorite long hooded black coat, it has silver drawstrings and four large cylinder like beads that's connected to each collarbone. Lightning decide to wear the coat open.

Lightning had no idea were she got this coat, but figured it was during that missing time she forgot. When she was done dressing up, she checked out and went to the hotel that was a love hotel two years ago. Not much of a loss as Shirakawa Boulerard has more anyway. So who cares.

**_ Iwatodai Station _ **

As Lightning was waiting for first of meany, meany trains she'll have to take, watched a near by TV to pass the time. When a commercial featuring a famous teen idol, Risette. She had on a bikini that showed off her figure. It began with her under a light torrent of water. Lightning swallowed and her mouth went dry as the water soaked Risette's body.

For some strange reason, Lightning always get like this when she sees anything with Risette. Lightning has been with  **A LOT**  of women and teen girls and never felt this way. Only Risette had this strange hold on her. After Risette's cute dance number, it cut to her drinking a soda "I'm tired of diets and enough with going to the gym. Good thing there's something even can handle." she said with that cute voice of her, while put the can up to her face and wink at the camera.

Lightning considered to get what Risette had "Slim down this summer with the refreshing taste of Calorie Magic." maybe not. That deep voice killed it for Lightning. Hearing her train arriving, and got in.

Preparing for the loooong trip.

Getting out of the fourth train and waited for the train to Inaba, Lightning stretched and let out a disgruntle groan "Thank fucking god this is the last train I have to take." this trip is taking a toll on her. Sitting and standing for hours is adding up.

Putting her duffel bag on a near by bench, walked back and forth while stretching her arms. The station she was at was empty. Well it IS the afternoon. Lightning would play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix on her PSP, but it died. After two hours of waiting, the last train she has to take arrived. Getting her duffel bag, Lightning hasty got on.

Is was easy to find an empty seat as Lightning is the only one on the train. Placing her duffel bag on the compartment above her, sat right down. Look out the window, she saw the scenery change from city to county. Just then, she got flashbacks to that strange dream she got in the morning but she put that in the back of her mind, as her final destination was arriving. The voice on the intercom confirm it, so Lightning got up and to her bag.

_ **Yasoinaba Station** _

When the train stop, she got out and took her surroundings 'It so quite." she said looking around. Having gotten use to the city noise that it was odd for the teen. Exiting the station, she searched for her uncle who was going to pick her up. Lightning removed her hood so he can find her as her step-mother send a picture of her face to him.

"Hey! Over here!" fallowing the voice, she saw her uncle waving at her. When she approached him, and shook his welcoming hand "Well, you're more beautiful in person than in your photo."

"I get that a lot." Lightning said dully.

"Well, you were a daughter of a super model. So, I guess it comes with the territory." Lightning was stunned. How did he knew that? Did her step-mother told him this? "Anyways, welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up."

Lightning raised an eyebrow at this "That was short." Dojima scratched the back of his neck "Yeah, I'm not good at this kind of stuff" he then moved the little girl that was with him forward "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin. She's a girl just like you."

Nanako looked up at her cousin. She was taken in by how beautiful Lightning was "'...lo." that was all she can say as she blushed and hid behind her father. Dojima can't help but chuckle "What're you so shy for?" Nanako frowned at her father and slapped him in the back in which he chuckled again.

"Well then... Let's get going. My car's over there." he said motioning at his car. As she was beginning to walk "Hey, you dropped this." turning, she saw a girl with shot black hair with bright green eyes. Lightning thought her outfit was no bad "Merci."

The girl looked at Lightning with confusion "Merci?"

"It means 'Thank you' in Frènch." the girl looked interested for a bit then lost it "Whatever. All I did was pick it up." she then walked away. Lightning could hear the girl repeat Merci over and over again. It seems that girl as starting to be fond of the Frènch language. Though Lightning had stopped speaking in a Frènch assent, she's still well versed in the language.

"What's wrong?" Dojima shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

_ **Central Shopping District** _

Dojima stopped by a gas station that was close to his house. As the approached an Attendant ran up to them to greet them "Hi! Welcome to Moel!" Dojima turned to his daughter and asked "Can you go to the bathroom by your self?" Nanako nodded.

The two got out and Nanako looked for the bathroom "It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

"I know...Geez..." Nanako huffed. She didn't like to be treated like a dump little kid "Are you taking a trip?" the Attendant asked as Lightning got out of the car to stretch her legs. Her legs were cramped by the long trip.

"No, we just went to pick her up. She just moved here all the way from Tatsumi City." Dojima informed "Tatsumi City, huh...?" the Attendant looked at her with keen interest. Lightning lean on the car, folding her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

"Right away, Sir!"

"Good a time as any for a smoke..." Dojima walked off, leaving Lightning alone with the Attendant "Are you in high school?"

"Yeah?" she said with an irritated tone. It was a long day and the last thing she needed is by hit on by a guy "Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." Lightning was a bit shocked that he did flirt with her.

The Attendant held out his hand "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." Lightning thought about it. The town looks really boring as shit, so taking part-time jobs may help to pass the time. Reluctantly, Lightning shock his hand "Oh, I should get back to work." the Attendant noticed that he spend to much time talking, rush to do his job.

As so as he left, Lightning suddenly got light headed and a strange feeling crept in to her heart. It felt familiar, some how. Feeling a tug on her goat, looked down to see a worried Nanako "Are you okay? Did you get carsick? You don't look too good..." Lightning patted he on the head, it's her way of telling the little girl, she's fine "What's wrong? You okay?" Dojima had noticed Lightning's ill as well.

"I just felt lightheaded." Lightning said holding her head in her hand "That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you. Why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go. I'll wait here. The shopping district is near the house, so you should get to know where all the stores are." take his advice, Lightning began to explore the shopping district. She need a good walk.

**Play Sulyya Springs from Final Fantasy 13 as cloudy Inaba theme**

Standing not to far from the gas station was the Lightning met earlier. When Lightning walked passed her, she called out to her "Hm...? Have we met before?" Lightning was confused by this "Yeah, at the station. Don't you remember?"

"Really...? Hmm, okay." the girl looked like there's on her mind that she's desperate to find out. Like at the train station, the girl wondered off. Now that Lightning got a second look, the girl has a nice ass. After that brief encounter, Lightning continued to explore. She first stop was a book store called Yomenaido Bookstore.

The poster lists the books that are coming out on the twentieth, they are The Lovely Man for one thousand and two hundred yen, it says that it's in stock "I may get that." that book is a part of The Famous Man series. It was the manliest book series she read. The other book on the list was was not so much. Expert Study Methods for two thousand and eight hundred yen, the tag line was  _Get an edge over your classmates._

Lightning scoffed at this. She all ready had an edge as she was gifted was a high intelligence. One overview of the material and she has it etched in to her brain. It's like she a robot or something. Not finding interest in that book, she went down the list, Beginner Fishing for one thousand and six hundred yen. It's tag line was  _Now you can be a fisher too!_

Considering howlittle there's to do around here, she might consider that. Looking inside the store, it looked rather empty. Not caring, she went in and got The Lovely Man. The owner saw surprised to see a girl getting one, but Lightning did care what he thinks and went to the next store. It's name is Daidara Metalworks. Lightning like the samurai statue in the front.

Upon entering a katana hanging on one of the racks caught her eye. It had a bronze oval guard, the tsuka-ito braided with black and white material. The black scabbard from what Lightning can tell was made with lacquered wood. The wood looks hard enough that it so some damage on some one if smacked with it. On the every end on the scabbard was a metallic ornaments.

Taking it off the rack, she noticed on the end of the hilt was a dragon. Lightning took a good long look at it "Beautiful." she then heard the owner of the shop chuckled with pride "Thank you. It's on of my master pieces. A work of art." the owner watched as Lighting drew slowly the blade out of it's sheath. Holding it up to the light. She admirer how it reflect of the blade.

"Beautiful." she repeated.

"I surprised a girl your age finds a katana beautiful."

"Well, they're fucking morons." the old man let out a hearty laugh at her response "I like you." with nimble hand, Lightning sheathed the sword. The old man can tell, Lightning know full well how to use it "May I know the name of the one how made this fine blade?" she asked as the sword clicked into the scabbard.

"Master Daidara and yours?"

"Lightning Narukami. How much do you want for this? Name your price Daidara." she willing pay any amount to have this wonderful kakana "You can have it for free. You and Muramasa look good together."

Lightning was stunned. He's let her have this.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Think of it as a first costumer special." with her new katana Muramasa in hand she went back to Dojima. He looked disproving of the fact Lightning has a katana. But his sister had told him that Lightning has a permit to have one. And has taken lessons to use one. What was odd is that she graduated from two dojos already. "How're you feeling? Ready to get back in the car?"

"Yeah, I need that." she said stretching out her back "All right, let's hit the road then." during the drive, Dojima suggest to get a case for Muramasa, it will case problems if she walks around with it out in the open. Lightning remarked she'll keep that in mind.

The drive didn't last long and they arrived at the Dojima Residence. The house were Lightning's going to stay for the whole year. She wonder what well be like to live in house that is not just her alone in it.

**Dojima Residence**

To the teen surprise, the Dojimas had prepared a little celebration for her arrival. Though is just sushi and sodas. As they sat down, Dojima noticed Lightning looked lost on what to do "Do what we do." he and Nanako raised their sodas. Fallowing their lead, she did the same.

"All right, let's have a toast." once he said that, they all drank there sodas "So... Your mom and dad are busy as always.. They're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents... It's rough being a kid." Lightning angrily ate her sushi. He had know idea just how rough is really was.

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it's nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." Lightning was stunned by Dojima's generosity. Why is he so nice to her? He just meet her. It didn't make since "O...kay." was all she can say. Never have meet someone like him.

Or did she. In her mind she didn't, but in her heart, she did. Lightning's train of thought was lost when a hand was placed on her shoulder "After everything you went though. It's that least I do."

"H-How did you-" her question was cut short when Dojima's phone began to ring "Ugh... Who's calling at this hour?" he reluctantly got up and answer it. Lightning notice Nanako's face getting sad.

"Dojima speaking. Yeah? I see... So where is it? All right, I'm on my way." he put away his phone and let out a long sigh "Lookd like I made the right choice to skip the booze... Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, okay?"

The little girl just nodded "...Okay." the disappointment in her tone was apparent. Lightning glared at Dojima as he was leaving. She knew that he was to good to be true. All parents are the same. Good parents don't exist "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!? Dojima shout from outside.

"I already brought it in!"

"...All right. Well, I'm off." Lightning then turn her addition to the T.V. Wanting to know what the weather will be like on the first day of school "-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day and tomorrow in most areas." it's a good thing her brought her jacket.

"...Let's eat." Lightning stared at the Nanako. In a long time, she felt sympathy for the little girl "It must be tough."

"It's always like this. My dad's a detective." Lightning now get how he knows her past. Dojima must of used his detective skills to find out.

The program their watching shifted to a news cast "And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His Wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resoled, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye." that story was every were.

Lightning had no idea why this story is so popular. Is because it includes famous people? Lightning finds it pathetic that so meany are drawn to the famous and wealthy. Wanting to  **EVEY** single thing about or bad  _"Those people will never be like them. They better accept that fact to the grave."_

Lightning thought "This is boring." Nanako said.

"You said it. Change the channel." doing just that, Nanako kept channel surfing until she reached to a particular commercial "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!" the little girl's face lit up.

She rocked side to side and sang the jingle she just heard "Every day's great at your Junes!" Looking at Nanako, Lightning thought spending a whole year here wont be all bad "Aren't you going to eat?" the little girl asked the teen. Lightning finished her meal and offered to help clean the dishes. Nanako happily accepted and with the tow of them working together. The dishes were done in no time.

After Nanako showed Lightning her room, she switched to her pajamas which was blue tank top with a superman S on it and black shorts. Futon ready, she plopped down and fell instantly asleep.

_ **Unknown** _

Opening her eyes she fond herself in a thick fog and the only thing she can see was the red brick path, in front of her "Do you seek the truth...? If it's truth you desire, come and fine me..." a mysterious voice said. Lightning couldn't tell if it was a man and woman's voice, and can't tell were it came from. It told her to find them.

But, Lightning didn't trust it. For all she knows it could be a trap. However, there's no other way for her go except forward. With her guard up she walk "With is the second weariest dream I had this day." she said to herself. Like the dream in the marring, this to felt very real.

As she walked, Lightning noticed she was wearing the male school uniform of her new school. She didn't like that jacket was buttoned up, she unbuttoned it. And pulled out the white shirt that was tucked in. Once she was done change her uniform to her liking. She came across a strange red and black door with tilted squares on it.

Laying on the ground in front of her was the sword she just got. Once she picked it up, the door opened up suddenly. Gripping the handle, Lightning went in. The surrounding area was just fog. In the distance, Lightning could make out a silhouette of a person "So... You are the one pursuing me..." the person laughed "Try all you like..." Lightning growled at it's taunts.

Drawing her katana, and slashed at the person hidden in the fog. But, her blade went right through it. The person hummed "It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog..." Lightning contemplated on what she would do next. A card in a blue flame appeared in front of her. Reaching out to it, the flame felt, cold for some odd reason. It was strange, yet this flame felt familiar.

Her mind then told her to crush it. Right when she was about to do it, Lightning unconsciously mouthed a word. When the card was crushed in her hand, a blue whirlwind with red rose petals surround the teen.

Lightning felt something jump from behind her, she cloud hardly make a figure of a large horned knight with an S-shaped sword, in the fog.

It did a mighty slash, but like with Lightning, it didn't connect "I see... Indeed... That is very interesting information... But... You will not catch me so easily... If what you seek is  _truth_ then your search will be even harder..." The knight jumped back to Lightning's side. Even right beside her, Lightning still can't see the knight.

All she can see was a pair of glowing green eyes "Everyone sees what they want to... And the fog only deepens..." as the person said that, the fog grew even thicker. Lightning tough it best a direct attack would be a bad idea. Considering the heavy fog and that person may have trap waiting for her. She needs a range attack.

Just then, Lightning heard the knight rise it's sword and a powerful bolt of lightning struck the figure in the fog. However it too didn't connect. Lightning let out a frustrated groan "...Will we meet again...? At a place other than here..." the person chuckled in amusement "I look forward to it..." Lightning suddenly felt felt drowsy. She dropped her katana and the knight beside her vanished.

Fighting desperately to stay awake another figure appears from the fog. And this figure came from were the knight once was. This new person was dressed as a member of Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts. Just like them, the person's face was covered the black hood "Soon, I'll be the true self." The hooded figure said in a distorted voice.

Before, Lightning could ask what they meant, she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

**DATE: April, 12, 2011**

**Weather: Rain/Cloudy**

Lightning's shot up from her futon. She panted heavily and sweat drip from her face. Her heart pounded in her chest. "The hell was that? A Nightmare?" Lightning asked herself, shaking her head. The teen wondered if that was a nightmare. Was it even a dream? It felt so real. The odd foggy place she was in, the feeling of her new sword in her hands. Even using the strange power, but, it felt familiar somehow.

Like she used it be for.

"Breakfast ready." the sound of Nanako's voice broke her train of thought.

"Okay!" she shouted. Getting up she took her towel and open the box that had her new uniform. When she opened it, she was a bit surprised to see a girl's uniform. Normally she'll get the boy's uniform as Lightning only wears men's clothing and is always mistaken as a guy. So the school will always send her the wrong uniform.

Not caring about that, Lightning went to clean herself up. Taking the only feminine clothing she has to the bathroom. Also took a red NW-S20x series MP3 player with matching coloured model ATH-EM700 clip-on earphones. Like with the coat, Lightning didn't know how she got it, but in her heart told her it was a gift from someone. What her heart also told her is that she must cherish this gift. Stopping her thoughts, Lightning went to take a bath. As she went to the bathroom, Lightning didn't notice a tear going down her face.

After she was done, Lightning head down to stairs got a warm greeting from Nanako. "Good morning." she said with a smile. The little girl then blushed as she saw Lightning in her uniform and her long pink hair flowing freely. Lightning noticed this and lightly chuckled.

"Bonjour, Nanako." she said softly and petting Nanako.

It was the second time she did that and like before, she like doing that and by the way Nanako was smiling and didn't seem bothered by it. "Let's eat!" the little girl said happily. Looking over the food, Lightning was impressed by the setup.

"Do you do the cooking?" she asked.

Nanako nodded proudly. "I can toast bread and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner." Lightning thought to give Nanako some cooking tips, as she was self-taught because she was leaving on her own most her life and had to fend for herself. The food she made was shit, but her skills grew over the years. Some say her skills were like a top chef.

Taking a bite of the food Nanako made, Lightning thought it was not bad, it needed some work but still good. When they were done, they took their dishes to the sink. "You're starting school today, Right?" the little girl asked as both her and Lightning put away the dishes.

"Oui." Lightning nodded.

"My school's on the way, so... let's go together." Nanako asked nervously.

"Sure." Lightning then handed Nanako a hairband.

"Could you do my hair? It's my way of saying thanks for the meal." the little smiled brightly and nodded. There's no way she'll turn down a chance to touch Lightning's pretty pink hair. Going to the living room Lightning sat down and let Nanako able to reach her hair.

"Is there a style you wanted?"

"No. Do whatever you want."

This was music to Nanako's ears. Thinking for a bit, Nanako knew what hairstyle she wanted for Lightning. First she pulled away the hair that cover Lightning's eye and spread her bangs so it goes along her forehead. She found it interesting that Lightning's bangs naturally stick up a bit. Then tied the rest of the hair in a high ponytail. As she did this, Nanako loved how soft Lightning's hair is. "There all done! You look even a more pretty!" Nanako said proudly of her work.

A faint smirk formed on Lightning's lips. "Thanks. Let's go."

Before they went out. Lightning check the weather outside and what the weather report said yesterday was true. It was raining. Lightning suggest Nanako to get an umbrella, boots, and raincoat. The teen went to her room to get her black coat as it's good for weather like this. Once they got their gear on went their way to school.

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

Hand-in-hand, Lightning, and Nanako came to two splitting paths. Lightning had her hood up carefully on her head, as to not mess up her hair. Because it wasn't cold, kept her coat opened. Nanako was under her umbrella. "You keep going straight from here." Nanako said pointing at were Lightning needed to get to her school.

"My school's this way. Bye." Two waved at each other, and Lightning followed the way to her new school. Not before putting on her earphones and turning on her MP3 under her coat. She had it off, as Lightning wanted to hear what the little girl had to say about the things they passed on the way. Now she's gone, nothing else mattered so she went on her way, walking the path to her new high school alone.

Along the way she saw a boy on a bike swerving and sliding into a nearby pile of garbage. The sounds of the crash sounded painful. Lightning didn't give him a second's glance continued on her way. But a DVD by the name Trial of The Dragon blocked her way. Figuring it was from the boy who was hunched over.

Hearing loud rock music that sounded it was When The Lights Are Down from Kamelot, the boy moved his head up a bit. Though with the critical hit to the nads, so he can only see up to the chest. It was obvious that is was a girl. A busty girl in fact. She handed him the DVD with an annoyed groan. "Thanks." he said both nervously and embarrassed because a hot girl was in front of him (he thinks it was a hot girl if her body is anything to go by.) and was embarrassed as she saw him crash.

"Right." Lightning said deadpan. With a turn of the heel, Lightning went on her way. Leaving the boy to his pain, who thought the day couldn't get any worse. Opening the case, it did. He then realized that Lightning had cut and stab marks all over legs. Also that her legs had strong muscles, so counted himself lucky to no get kicked. Yet.

**Yasogami high school**

Arriving at the school main gates, Lightning wonders what kind of students life awaits here. And what kind of girls and women are there for her to bang. When she entered the school one of the teachers saw the scars on her legs and demanded Lightning to have them covered. But Lightning kept on walking and get him the finger.

Angered by that he grab her by the arm, and the colour faded from his face because there were big muscles in her arm. He though her sleeves was too big for her, but they were big for a reason. This girl was muscular. And they were getting bigger. Fear crept over him by the murderous was in her eyes. It was like a pissed off lioness was looking at him.

Meanwhile, in a classroom on the second floor, a couple of students where having a conversation about who was their homeroom teacher is. And was not happy about it. "Talk about bad luck... The homeroom teacher is Morroka, isn't it?" a sitting student said in dismay.

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright... We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year..." the student's friend said with sarcasm.

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from a city in this class."

"Huh!? Really!? A guy or a girl!?"

A girl with short hair in a green sweater overheard this and was intrigued. "A transfer student's from a city, just like you, huh, Yosuke?" looked over to said person, only to see him face down on his desk, looking like he's in pain. "Huh? You look dead today."

"Yeah, um... I don't wanna talk about it..." Yosuke grunted.

"What's with him?"

"Who knows?" her black-haired girl who as a long time friend shrugged and shook her head.

The sounds of the students chatter stopped when the door swung opened and Mr. Morooka stepped in with the new student came in. They were taken in by how beautiful she is. Some of the boys are planning to ask her out. That will soon change. "Awright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" he shouted.

"First thing first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" everyone (except Lightning who just looks bored) cringed at that. It's going to be a long-long-long day.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." right when he said that Lightning's eyes slowly moved in his detection. Though her face was emotionless, her eyes were ominous. Morooka failed to notice this was continued his rant. "This sad sack's been thrown from a big fancy city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And she's just as much of a  **loser** here as she was there, so you boys better not get any ideas about hitting on her. Tell'em your name, kid and make it quick."

"You calling me a loser?" this shocked everyone as no one has talked back at his because of their lack of courage. And Lightning has a lot of it.

"Hrnh... That's it, you're on my shitlist, effective immediately." Morooka growled, jabbing a finger on her shoulder. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even getting involved with the boys here, like some kind of sl-"

He was cut off when Lightning grab him by the collar and raised him high in the air. Everyone was shocked by how strong she is. Lightning then spoke in an icy murderous tone. "Call me a slut and I break every bone in your body. I'm not desperate and pathetic like them. I have standards, unlike them who will get on their knees or bend over for a hairy fat man just because he's size and of how much he paid them."

Lightning may like sex, but only once she sees someone she finds interesting, takes her time to them to seduce them. Working on the girl's (ranging from a year older to a year younger than her) or woman's primal needs. Making them want her, need her. To take them to sexual bliss. Some thought Lightning was a succubus. Because just how good she is at seduction. Numerous times, she makes someone who was straight, gay.

Sensing how dangerous things are getting, the short-haired girl raised her hand. "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? Your seat's over there." the students were taken back that fear in his voice. Never had they heard that. They came to admire their new classmate, but also fear her as they do  **not**  what to make her angry. And thus Lightning got the Ice Queen title.

Lightning drops him and as she was to go to her set, looked at Morooka and said. "For the record; I'm into girls." The room was dead quite as Lightning casually said that she was a lesbian. Some of the girls found that inspiring. She's gay and not afraid to show it. Lightning has met people who had a problem with that. Her solution to that was with pain and fear.

As Lightning sat down the girl next to her and whispered. "He's the worst, huh?"

"You said it. Why the hell they hire this that buck-tooth asshole?"

The girl in the green sweater only shrugged. "Rotten for you to get stuck in this class... Well, we just have to hang in there for a year."

With her keen ears, Lightning heard her classmate whispering about her. "Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here... Then again, she did manage to scare him." the male student was planning to ask her out, but he values his life.

"He won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat." The whiny looking student whispered to Lightning.

More and more began to talk until Morooka heard enough. "Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" he said more to the other students then at Lightning, as he's fucking scared of her. Morooka regretted no heeding the advice of the teacher who talk to Lightning earlier.

**After school**

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka said as he ended class.

He rushed to the door to get out school as he want to get away from Lightning because she scares him. However, was stopped when the intercom came on. "Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All student must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." everyone in groan when they heard that they have to stay in school a little longer.

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

"Just go already you shit." Morooka jolted and bolted out of the room. Lightning didn't shout, but the way she says those words sends an icy chill down his spine.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves. Hey, you were awesome sticking it to King Moron." a brown-haired girl said, approaching Lightning. She felt nervous because it felt like she's talking to royalty. It didn't help considering Lightning was sitting cross-legged with her right arm over her lap, and she leaned back with her elbow resting on the desk behind her, with her fist resting on her cheek.

"I dealt with assholes like him." Lightning said with a hint of confidence. That did go undetected by the brown-haired girl and decided to gay. She use to only like boys and drool over them. Meeting Lightning changed that. She was going to ask Lightning something when the sounds of police cars were heard very close by.

A few students rush at the windows to see what happened. "What happen? Don't those sirens sounds really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog." a male student complained, wanting know what are the cops are doing.

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear? I hear that paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district."

"Actually, I heard that..." the knowledgeable student then whispered to his rumour-loving friend.

"Are you serious!?" he was shocked by what his friend told him. Wanting confirmation walked the beautiful girl with long black hair. "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things." she said look away. Looking very uncomfortable about the subject.

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." he ran back to his friend as the girl's friend was approaching them.

"Sheesh, how longer is this gonna take?" the short-haired girl sighed.

"There's no telling." she felt better that her friend was with her. She was always there to defend her.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on." she then remembers something. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?" Her friend looked confused and shook her head. Not understanding what she's talking about. "You know... That thing about rainy nights." she reminded her.

"Oh... No, not yet. Sorry."

"Ahh, that's okay. It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'"

The school intercom came on again. "Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police, officers. Head directly home. I repeat..."

Though it said to go straight home, it excited them and wanted to see what happened.

"Incident!?"

"What, something actually happened?"

"C'mon, let's go take a look!"

Lightning found the whole thing dull and got up to leave when two girls approached her. One of them she recognized. "Hey, are going home by yourself? Why don't come with us? Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

Lightning looked at Chie seductively, lifting her chin with one finger. "How can I forget a cutey like you."

Chie's flushed and her heart skipped a beat. "Huh!? M-Me a cutey?" she wondered why another girl is making feel this way. Questioning if she swings that way. Then again, no one had looked at her in a way Lightning is. Or called her a cutey. Chie composed herself and introduced her friend. "A-Anyway. This is Yukiko Amagi."

Lightning moved one of her arms behind her back and kissed the back of Yukiko's hand. "The name's Lightning Narukami. Nice to meet you." like with Chie, Yukiko's face was as red as her shirt and when through same thoughts as Chie. Out of everyone who pulled the prince routine on her. Lightning's was the best.

"Oh?! I-It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry that this is so sudden."

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

When the three girl was about to leave, a bleak-looking student came up to them. Lightning recognized him as the guy who hit his balls when he crashed in some garbage this morning. "Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see. And... I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! See ya! Thanks!" he gave the DVD to Chie and ran for the exit.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Chie ran after him and kicked him in the family jewels. Yukio was shocked by her action, thinking that's going a little too far. While Lightning had her earphones on and was bored. Not really caring what's happening. Just wanting to head home and spend time with Nanako.

Chie opened her DVD and was horrified. "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked. My Trial of the Dragon!"

"I think mine's cracked too. C-Critical hit to the nads."

"A-Are you all right right?" Yukiko asked concerned.

"Oh, Yukiko-san. Are you worried about me?"

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said without sympathy. Lightning didn't give him a second glance as she walked passed him. Even though he was in pain, he can still hear the song playing in Lightnings MP3. If he heard it correctly, it was the song Shadows by a band named Red. When someone listens to a song for two reasons, it sounds nice or it's something personal.

**School Gates**

When the Three girls were about to leave the school. A strange student with short black hair, pale skin wear a different school uniform, approached Yukiko. "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

The way he spoke unnerved Yukiko. It did help he had soulless black eyes. "What? Wh-Who are you?"

While this is going on, two male students oversaw the scene. "What's up with him? What school's he from?"

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move." the spectacled student laughed.

"I bet you a can of Tap he gets knocked out."

"And I bet I'll fucking kick you ass if you piss off." Lightning growled. The anger in her face frighten the male students and ran off. Her glare, the turned to the boy who's trying to ask Yukiko out. "And you.

If you don't beat it, I'll pound you until you can walk." to prove her point, she cracked her knuckles.

The strange student foolishly still tried and ignore Lightning's warning. "Um, S-So... are you coming or not?"

Lightning snarled and walked up to him intimidatingly. "Hey fuck face! Are you deaf! I'll make it clear to you." she then grab him by the collar. "GET LOST!" Lightning yelled at his face. She let go and he fell on his ass. He looked at her if she was a demon. By the look in her eyes, he doesn't want to be where, got up and ran for his life. If Lighting was like two years ago, she'd beat him until he's at death's door. Thankfully her once brutal and unforgiving ways was lessened significantly.

"This is one of many reasons why I'm into girls." Lightning said, letting a breath. She breath in and out to calm herself down. She does this lately. Whenever she meet someone who gets on her nerves or in a fight. Steadying her breathing help her from going out of control and reverting to her old ways.

"Wh-What did he want from me?" Yukiko wondered.

"What did he want? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh? Really?"

"You really had no clue? Sheesh. But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie then smiled and patted Lightning on the back. "Thanks for scaring him off, Narukami."

"No problem. There was a time a creeper who called me Light-chan for no reason. Then I send him to the hospital for three months. Or was it five."

"Wow, what did you do?" Chie kind of regret asking that as considering how Lightning is, it may be something extreme.

"You don't what to know. Don't worry he was the principal of one the schools I went to, so he can pay the bills, but he was charged with sexual assault, so doing a lot of time in jail instead of the girls. The bastard tried to get in my pants number of times." Yukiko and Chie noticed when Lightning was thinking back to that memory. She almost had a sadistic grin.

Whatever she did to that principal must be horrifying. "He viewed use like playthings and I made him feel the unforgiving punishment of justice." Lightning said under her breath. Chie was going say something about Lightning's views of justice.

When the sounds of a bike came to their ear. "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? I remember last year, you cruelly turned me down."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said confused.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

"I'd rather not." there way no hesitation in her response.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up. Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." he teased as he road off.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie shouted defectively.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring." Chie said nervously. Lightning just glared at the crowd looking at them and they immediately dissipated. Not wanting to feel the wrath of the Ice Queen.

**Samegawa River**

During their walk home, Chie asked why Lightning had to move to Inaba. "Ah... so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious." Chie noticed whenever Lightning spoke about her parents. There was an intense hate in her eyes and venom in her voice.

She figured that they are not the best of terms.

"It may be the fact that I bring girls and or female teachers home for sex." Lightning said casually, like it's no big deal.

The two girls blushed and were shocked to hear this. "You had sex with your teachers?!" Chie said with wide eyes.

"To be fair one of their husbands was cheating on them."

"Let me guess: it was a younger girl." Chie deadpans

"Yup." Lightning fondly thought back how good she was. How her tongue and fingers brought them more pleasures, that was not thought possible.

"Figures." Chie sighs. She then looks around the empty landscape. "There really is nothing here, huh? That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kind famous." Chie then recalled want brings people to Inaba. "Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" she said with pride.

"Huh? It's... just an old inn." Yukiko said bashfully

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday." when Chie said that, Lightning noticed Yukiko looking way with a sorrowful expression. Lightning deduced that she does not want that. She looked trapped in her own life. She was and Yukiko wanted freedom.

"Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." Chie continued.

"I don't think that's entirely true."

Chie then leans towards Lightning and asked. "So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

With no hesitation, Lightning answered. "I think you cute Chie. Yukiko's more beautiful than cute." they were taken back by how blunt she was and blushed that she said it truthfully. Lightning really thought they were cute and beautiful.

"T-Thank you." they said together.

"Yukiko's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Lightning was taken back that some like Yukiko did have a lover. Now that though about it, Chie does scare any guy who tried to ask her out.

"C-Come on, stop it. Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko then realized what she just said and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "

Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez... Chie!"

Said girl laughed and playfully patted Yukiko's back. "Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from a big city, and you barely said a word!" then something caught her eye. "Hey, what's that?"

In front of them was a couple of housewives overlooking something and talking to each other.

"So that high schooler left school early, as she came this street."

"Wow. Who could imagine  **THAT**  hanging from an antenna?" the other housewife said

"I wanted to see it too." the housewife with a shopping bag said disappointedly. One of the housewives was disturbed that housewife wanted to see  **THAT**. Was this town really that boring that the townspeople will find enjoyment in anything?

"Uh, you got here too late... The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body show up around here."

Chie and Yukiko were shocked by what she said. "Wait... What did she just say? A dead body!?" She wondered if the announcement was talking about this.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima asked.

"This is the shortest way back home." Lightning answered her uncle's question.

"I should have figured that'd happen. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here."

"This is the same school who has teachers that fucking swears to their students and have a shit list." Chie and Yukiko were shocked that Lightning swore in front of an officer. But, he did look offended. Just sighed and shook his head. Because he knows of the questionable teachers at that school. Dojima hopes by the time Nanako gets to the age to attended at high school that they'll get their act together.

"Yeah, you got a good point."

"You know this guy?" Chie asked.

"I'm her guardian. Uhh... Well, should I say this. I hope you get along with her."

"You really ought to head straight home. I don't want anything to happen to you. Your family and I care about care about your well-being." Lightning did know what to say to that. To hear someone say something like that, and in a tone she didn't hear before. Was alien for her. No one said they cared for her. She looked into his eyes to see if Dojima was lying, but he wasn't. He does care for her.

The moment was killed when a young detective ran passed and threw up. "Adachi! How long are going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima shouted at his partner.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima sighed pinching his nose. Leaving the detectives to their work.

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna?"

"Hey, Yukiko? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"

"Good idea." Yukiko was relieved that Chie suggested that as hearing a dead body was close by made her uneasy, and wanted to head home where it's safe.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" the two friends waved goodbye and headed back to their respected homes. Knowing Dojima will be busy with work, Lightning planned to tell Nanako that her father will not be at home for a long while. The pink-haired teen wondered if that little girl had spent many nights alone. Looking where her uncle left. Began to doubt what he said to her earlier. Does her  **really**  care about her?

Turning on her music, Lightning walked to the temporary home.

**Dojima Residence**

When Lightning switched to her pajamas, Nanako was amazed by how muscular her cousin was. Arms and legs thick. When Lightning lifted her superman tank-top to scratch her stomach, scared six pack abs was seen. The little girl noticed the battle scars that littered limbs. She looked like a battle harden warrior. Naturally, Nanako was going to ask how Lightning got those marks but thought that will be rude. So, she kept it to herself.

"I ran into your dad and he look like he's not going to coming home today."

"Is it because of work?"

"Yeah." there long silence between the two as they ate dinner. It was made by Lightning and Nanako found it tasted delicious. Even though how good the food was, Nanako felt it missed something. But she can't figure out why. As she ponders about this, the news came up.

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." the TV screen showed the school zone. "The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station.

The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed."

Nanako shot up when she heard her father's police station. "Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Lightning noticed Nanako was worried about her dear father.

"He'll be fine."

"I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens."

The TV announcer continued with the news. "The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigation whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

"They found her on the roof? That's scary." then her uneasiness vanished when her favorite commercial came up. "oh, it's Junes!"

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang.

"You sound better than the lady in the commercial."

"Thanks. I'm the best singer in my class!" Nanako's bright smile did the imposable. Warm Lightning's heart. But only for a bit.

"I believe it." Nanako sings the song to herself over and over again. Then Lightning thought of something. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." Nanako watched with curiosity as her cousin when upstairs. A minute later, Nanako heard the sounds of a music box playing. It was a soft, slow, gentle melody. She liked it. When Lightning came back, she had something that was playing the music in her hand. Lightning show it to the little girl.

It was a pendant that was the shape of a lightning bolt. The frame was silver with a red interior. Inside the open pendant was moving small gears that played the song. Lightning closed the pendant, stopping the music. "It's for you." Lightning said, putting it in Nanako's little hand.

"Really?!" Nanako looked at Lightning with a shocked expression. Lightning nodded. "Thank you. I love it." Nanako smiled. She then hugged Lightning who eyes widen by the unexpected embrace. The teen noticed Nanako yawning and rubbing her eye. Picking her up she took the sleepy child to her room. When she put the little girl in her futon, the small arms around her neck didn't let go. From the look on her face, she wanted some to be with her.

And that's what Lightning did, she stayed with Nanako. Taking Nanako in her arms. Before she went to a deep, Nanako mumbled "Mommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I got the pendant idea from Pirates of the Caribbean-Dead Man's Chest.


	3. Chapter 3: It's called the Midnight Channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Going to adding ladies and story lines from various hentai as side-stories. The ladies in this chapter and in others are from Kyonyuu Hitozuma Onna Kyoushi. I'll include some of the sex scenes from the visual novel. Also, Lightning will become a futa in this story but she will be normal in the Child of Death story.

_**DATE: April 13, 2011** _

Lightning made her way to school with the events of last night still remains fresh in her mind. Up until midnight, Nanako would cry and call out for her mom. Her face pressed on the teen's chest. Saying she's so lonely without her mother. The only thing Lightning can do is to hold her in her arms. And hum a calming tune. It did the trick and Nanako slept peacefully. Then Nanako called her something other than mother. Two words she hadn't heard in years. Two words that are still like knives to her heart.

Suddenly, a boy on a bike raced past her and crashed into trash bins. "S-omeone." the boy in the trash bin cried out for help. With a reluctant sigh, Lightning reached in, grabbed the boy by the belt with one hand and pulled him out with ease. Then setting him down, who look embarrassed. He picked up his bike and let out a sigh of relief "You saved me, Thanks, Umm... Oh yeah, that's right you that transfer student, Lightning Narukami." he said remembering her by her hair colour and not by her D-cup sized chest. (he had a gift know a girls chest size with a glance) Nope, not at all. Lightning's large chest was a trait she got from her mother. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." he reached out for a handshake. Lightning didn't accept it.

"The bike okay?" Lightning said deadpanned.

"My bike? What about me!?" he said shocked.

"You're fine. Walk it off."

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"

"Yeah, the news won't shut the fuck up about it." she said annoyed.

Yosuke agrees "They tend to do that. Gets annoying hearing the same crap over and over again." he sighs "Anyways, you think it was some kind warning? There no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"The only way if that was an accident unless she was fucking stupid."

Yosuke tried his best to ignore that cold comment Lightning made. And continued what he was saying.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that... That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill some in the first place." he then looked at his watch. "Oh crap, we're late! You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

"I'll take my chances. Besides, the only thing we'll miss is King Moron's morning lecture."

"Let's take our time." Yosuke said with a smile.

"Is there any hot teachers at school?" Lightning asked as they walked.

That question caught Yosuke off guard. It was the first time he talked about this kind of stuff with a girl. Now that he gave it some thought, she was the first real lesbian he has ever met. Only knowing about them in his secret porn stash, that it totally not hidden deep in his closet. Or under his bed. "Well, there's Miwa Shirakawa, Kyoko Tsukishima and the new Principal Naoko Daimon who replaced our old one who retired. Not only they're hot, but there rack is freakin huge! Bigger than yours." when he mention they had a large chest, Lightning's brow rose in interest. "I'll ask them out, but they're married." he sighs.

"But, there's still some desperate guys who still wants to fuck them, right?"

Yosuke sighs "Yup, one dumbass uses a hypnotizing trick he read online so he'll have any girl do whatever he wants."

"And he fucking bought that?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yosuke laughs "Like you wouldn't believe. He tried it and look like a total dumbass." His face then becomes serious "He tried one more time and that failed again." Yosuke tightens his fist "That bastard tried to rape them. Luckily Chie was nearby and beat his ass. Now, he's rotting in jail." Lightning notices the venom in his voice.

"It was too bad I wasn't there. Because I was captain of the girls' boxing team back at my old school." Lightning said cracking her knuckles.

"Remind me to not get into a fist fight with you." Yosuke then recalled something. "We have girls boxing team to."

"Do you?" Lightning asked with great interest.

"Yup but the sports clubs are not taking new members yet."

Lightning was a bit disappointed to hear that, but she'll have to wait until then. "Are they anymore who had nice tits?" Lightning asked, knowing this topic will brighten Yosuke's mood.

It worked as his smile comes back "Well, there's our nurse and a few of our classmates. You saw them, right?" Lightning recalled a girl with short brown hair with two hairpins on each side of her head and brown eyes. Another had long black hair and garnet eyes, from what Lightning heard, she was the Discipline Committee Leader. The one who sat behind her has short black hair and brown eye. She a little round in the tummy, but Lightning will look over that. All three had a large chest, but there's one that caught her eye, a cute brown haired girl with very long pigtails. She may not have big breasts, but Lightning will still hit it.

Yosuke looked at Lightning curiously. "You know, you kind of sound like Silver Eagle from that Featherman show."

"I do? Weird. Never watch the show myself." Lightning lied.

"You should! Silver Eagle is this badass evil Phoenix Ranger. Never knew the four kings had it in them, to make an evil ranger. Normally all the monsters they make sucks. But this Silver Eagle is really giving the Featherman a hard time. In a few mouths, they're going to show Silver Eagle's face. The final showdown is going to take place in the Lair of the Four Kings. Man, I can't wait!" Yosuke said with excitement.

Lightning had a hint of dread on her face that Yosuke didn't pick up. When they reached to school ran into a teach by the name Kyoko Tsukishima, who's outfit is a light blue blazer and skirt, maroon leggings, orange high heels, low crop shirt, and pendant necklace. She had long indigo-coloured hair with violet eyes. Tsukishima replaced the Geography Teacher as he kept saying inappropriate things to the girls in the school, and was fired.

She was not pleased to see the teens coming late. Due to having enough time to talk to only one of them, let Lightning go to class while she gives Yosuke a good talking to. Seeing his pale face, wished him luck and went on her way. But Tsukishima asked Lightning to see her during lunch.

LUNCH

The pink-haired teenager enjoyed her homemade lunch on the roof of the school with a teacher named Miwa Shirakawa, she had orange shoulder-length hair, tied in a Ponytail, brown eyes. Wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a big blue bow tie around the collar. Her violet coloured skirt is about knee length. Shirakawa wears dark brown stockings and dark purple high heels. Tsukishima had to scold another student as he was on his phone during class. And will speak to Lightning when she's done or find her when Lightning finishes her lunch.

"Nice weather, isn't, Narukami-chan?" the orange-haired teacher asked happily. Enjoying her food.

"Yes it is, but sensei, why are you eating with me and not the other teachers?" Lightning asked, taking a sip of her orange juice to wash down her food. She didn't mind as Shirakawa was a very beautiful woman. Who wouldn't?

"You're a new student so, I want to make you feel welcomed here at our school." Shirakawa said warmly.

"You know about my french heritage, don't you?" Lightning asked deadpan. It was something she used to. Once found out where she was born, they'll ways ask about France. A place she didn't care for. Nothing's there for her.

"That's part of it." Shirakawa chuckled "Can you tell me a bit about France."

Lightning sighed. A request from a lovely lady is something Lightning can't deny "I use to live in Paris in my early years. But, I still remember the city motto is; she is tossed by the waves but does not sink. And Paris use to be a Roman city called Lutetia. You know they are stop signs all over this town, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Paris has only one Stop sign in the whole city."

"Really?" the teacher said shocked. "If it's too much to ask, can you say something in french?"

"Je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec vous." Lightning said with no hesitation.

She didn't know what Lightning said, but liked how it sounded. Especially the ascent Lightning goes into when speaking her natural tongue. "Can you say one more thing, please? You sound so elegant when speaking in french."

"J'aime vos gros seins." Lightning said with a straight face.

The teacher recalled of what she heard this morning "What you did for Hanamura-kun was very kind of you. Considering what I heard about yesterday, Miss. Ice Queen."

"I'm not completely cold." Lightning remembered something "I heard you're married." she asked.

The teacher nodded "We haven't decided on a date for the official ceremony yet, but on paper, we're legally married."

"Congratulation on the-" Suddenly, Lightning's felt a sharp pain her from pussy and her eyes shine a bright blue light. What was odd is that the teacher didn't notice it. Just seeing Lightning in pain.

"Narukami-chan!? Are you alright?" the teacher asked concerned.

"I felt worse!" Lightning grunted. That made Shirakawa a bit sad.

When it passed, Lightning felt something weird. Her eyes widen when she saw a tent of her skirt. Checking it out (in front of Shirakawa) by lifting her skirt and pulling down her shorts, she found her pussy turned into cock compete with balls. "Huh? Neat." she said simply. Finding it convenient as her strap-on is getting worn out. But, wondered why this happened and if it will turn back. If not, Lightning had no objections. Fortunately, she has pants and boy-shorts. Though she's wearing boy short, she's still in her school uniform and, it will be very difficult to hide her erection with the skirt she has on.

Shirakawa was going to ask why Lightning has a dick when something came over her. "Narukami-chan..." Shirakawa suddenly moved close to Lightning's face. She was going to ask the woman want she's doing. Only to be cut short when Shirakawa began to kiss her deeply without warning. Not questioning why she's doing this, kissed back. While Lightning was swirling her tongue around Shirakawa's. "This is what married couples do, right?" the teacher asked still locked lips with her student.

Lightning was confused by that but rolled with it. Thinking it's just role-playing "Right. I have to make sure my woman's needs are taken care of." she said in between kisses. The make out session became so sloppy, that saliva drips down their mouths. When it came to sex, Lightning doesn't hold back. The older woman moans in Lightning's mouth, as the teen massaged her breasts. The girl's hands were like magic. Rubbing them not too hard or too soft.

Shirakawa giggled, grabbed Lightning's cock and pumped her hand. Thinking that's why Lightning was in pain. "Narukami-chan, you're already so hard!" Lightning opened the woman's blouse then lifts the woman's green laced bra. Wanting to touch Shirakawa's soft skin. Wondering if Lightning was a cross-dressing guy. Slipped her hand under Lightning's blouse and shirt, feeling rock hard abs than to her surprise (and delight) felt Lightning indeed had breasts. Sizable ones too. Not as big as hers, but they nice and firm. If she guessed a size, they're maybe 82 cm.

The teacher knew what Lightning was. The exchange student is, in fact, a futanari. An old fetish she had years ago. Now reignited. "Oh, wow. It's gotten so big! Your dick is so hot!" Shirakawa moaned. Moving her hand faster. The harden flesh felt nice in her hand.

"Shirakawa-sensei, I'm not used to this dick! I'm...gonna-"

Shirakawa stops and moved between Lightning's legs. "Not yet! I want it in my mouth! And call me Miwa." she then took the futanari in her mouth. She bobbed her head vigorously. _"Her cock taste so good._ _"_ the teacher thought. She rubbed her thighs together because her panties moisten. Lightning wondered if this is what guys felt when they get their cock suck. If so, it felt amazing. Shirakawa's hot, wet mouth feels good on her cock. It took all she had to hold back her moans. However, she did drool and her cheeks flushed a bright red. Then fuck her member was sandwich by Shirakawa's huge breasts.

"So soft!" Lightning gasped. Shirakawa felt pleasure grow from her breasts as she titty fuck Lightning. Seeing the head of Lightning cock sticking sucked it. She can't enough it. Shirakawa moved her breasts so her hard nipples rubbed Lightning's cock as well. This put Lightning over the edge and cums in the woman's mouth then Shirakawa. Some leaked out of her mouth and drip on her breasts.

Shirakawa stood up then walked to the fence takes off her stockings moved her panties to the side, then bends over "I want it inside me. Give it to me." Miwa begged. Spreading her lips wide.

"You got it Miwa." Lightning got up, made her way to the horny teacher. She garbed Shirakawa's round, soft ass. Then puts her dick all in one go.

"It's entering me! Your huge futanari dick is going in!" Miwa cried out in pleasure. She loved how it feels so much that she came right away. Squirting all over Lightning's dick. "Oh my god, it's so big!" Shirakawa cried.

Lightning grabbed her "wife's"breasts and pumped her hips. The sensation caused the teen to speak in a french accent. "This is fucking amazing!"

"Please keep talking like that! Your accent is sexy!"

"I can tell!" Lighting groaned. Feeling Shirakawa's pussy tighten on her cock.

"I can't help it. When I really want to do it with the person I like, my body just reacts like this!"

Lightning kept thrusting. Smashing her cock on Shirakawa's womb. Causing the teacher's moans to get louder. "Your cock is so intense! Cum inside me! Give me your newlywed cum!" Lightning nods and shooting her huge load. "It's going so deep inside! It's making me tingle all over! I really want a child." Shirakawa gasped as she came. Lightning pulls put and her cum oozes out of the woman.

"We should do this again." Lightning asks panting. Miwa nodes unable to talk because she had the biggest orgasm of her life. Lightning cleans her up and giving her number. Then goes to the Student Guidance Room. Making it their knocks on the door.

"Narukami." a woman on the other side asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"come in."

Entering the room saw Tsukishima still having the same expression she had this morning. "Your attitude in class is horrible."

Lightning look confused. "Wait, this isn't about me being late?"

Tsukishima explained. "Hanamura and I excuse you for not being on time. However, your behaviour during your second period is something I won't."

Lightning sighed and folded her arms "It's King Moron! The guy is long winded! How can I pay attention to someone like that?"

Tsukishima saw her point. "I know he's difficult to work with, trust me. But, believe it or not, you're quite an influential person." Lightning was baffled to hear this. "You need to set an example for the other student. Just like a female monarch." this wasn't the first time Lightning was compared to royalty. Normally she compared to a demon or worse.

Lightning puts her hands in her pockets, then walked towards the teacher. "So, I easily distract the class. But wait about you?" the teacher wonders wait she's talking about. "I bet all the guys in school don't listen to what a word you because of those huge tits of yours. Am I wrong?"

Tsukishima reluctantly nods. Try as she might changing some of the bad students behaviour, was fruitless as they kept looking at her chest. She doesn't know what to do. "I can help you. You saw what I can do." Tsukishima recalls of how sinister Lightning can be. Just speaking sends a chill down a person's spine. She going to ask for Lightning's aid, when the teenager put a finger on her lips "Don't worry, I'll help you." Lightning places a hand on the side of Tsukishima's face "But I can help you." the way Lightning looked at dead in the eye made her body hot.

Fallen under the girl's spell, let Lightning open her blazer then her dress shirt. Seeing what kind of bra Tsukishima has, Lightning licked her lips then slips in a french accent. "I have a thing of rose themed underwear." Lightning leans in and whispers in the woman's ear, "red is my favourite. Keep wearing this." Tsukishima nods, shuddering by her breath. Lightning slowly lifts Tsukishima's bra, making her huge mounds of flesh bounce. "Excuse me." Lightning start rubbing Tsukishima's tits who moan loudly by her touch.

"You're weak to this?" Lightning purred, licking the drool dripping from the corner of Tsukishima's lip.

"Th-That's not-" Tsukishima was cut off when the pink-haired teen sucked on her left nipple. Still rubbing the other.

"You like this, don't you?" Lightning asked still sucking on her nipple.

"It feels great." Tsukishima moaned. Pressing her legs together. "It makes my pussy tingle." Lightning pushes the teacher on the desk. Lift her skirt then pulls Tsukishima's wet panties to the side. Liking the fact Tsukishima's wearing a garter belt. Lightning pulls skirt and sorts her down.

Noticing Tsukishima's confused face when seeing her cock "I'm a futanari. Someone with both boy and girl parts. An all in one package." Lightning teased the teacher's wet, wanting pussy by rubbing her cock on it. Tsukishima responds by rubbing back "Want it that bad huh? Well, I don't want to keep a beautiful woman waiting." Lightning thrust her dick all in once.

Tsukishima arch her back, screaming in pleasure. Lightning wanting to add the woman's pleasure grabbed her huge breasts. It works as Tsukishima screamed louder also her pussy tighten. "Didn't your husband fuck you like this?" Lightning asked thrusting her hips. Lightning's slowly got use to having a dick. Able to hold the urge to cum back.

"I only started having sex after I got married!" Tsukishima cried, her mind getting foggy.

"What a pure woman. When's the last time you fucked your husband?" Lightning asked now holding her thighs. Getting her cock a good angle to fuck Tsukishima.

"Just this morning!"

They switch positions to where Lightning's on her back and Tsukishima rides her. "Does my cock feel better than his?" Lightning asked, kneading Tsukishima's round ass.

"It's a lot better than my husband's!" Tsukishima moans loudly. Her hips move on their own.

Lightning moved her hands and plays with Tsukishima nipples "Keep this up and I'll cum in you pussy!"

"Wait, you can't. You can't cum inside me."

"If I pull out, then you won't have my wonderful cock inside you. Fucking you good and hard. You don't want that right?" Lightning puts more strength on her thrusts. Making room echo with flesh hitting flesh. And Tsukishima's loud sexual moans. She can have sex with her husband again. Lightning was too good.

Tsukishima leans back, keeping herself up by putting her hands on Lightning's toned thighs. "You're right. Okay then, cum all you want into your teacher's pussy! Please call me by my name as you shoot your cum inside me!" using her strength Lightning lifts the woman up and fucks the teacher while standing. Tsukishima loved how strong Lightning is who felt she's close to blowing her load. Tsukishima wrapped her arms and legs around Lightning. Pressing their breasts together.

"Here is comes, Kyoko!" Lightning shoots her white seed making Kyoko cums as well. Today was a nice day for Lightning. Having sex with two hot teachers. "I'm looking forward working with you." Lightning panted.

"Me to!" Kyoko. Lightning cleans her up then Miwa walks in who saw the whole thing. Looking a betrayed.

Lightning knows how to handle this and spoke calmly. "Miwa, Kyoko is like you, unsatisfied with her man. I just help her scratch the itch. And if you both want, I'll do it again."

Both teacher's embrace Lightning with want and need in their eyes. "Please, master." both said at the same time. Lightning didn't mind being called that. The women looked down and saw Lightning's cock disappeared. Much to the teacher's disappointment.

"I have a feeling it will come back." Lightning reassured them. "If it does, will you two help me with it?" the teachers faces brighten and nodded. Before headed to class gave Kyoko her number.

AFTER SCHOOL

Yosuke stretches and walks up to Lightning who's going through her school bag. "So, you getting used to this place?"

"Yeah." Yosuke noticed Lightning was in a better mood. Did something good happen? Also, she smelled like sweat.

"Wow, that was fast. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there us that can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great... Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's grilled steak, man!" Yosuke laughed. "Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My Trial of the Dragon."

Yosuke groans. "You always come around when I'm talking about food."

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie asked her friend.

"I'll pass... I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help at the Inn today, anyway."

Yukiko sees Lightning showing her a text on her phone saying: You're fine as you are. That made Yukiko feel a bit better.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke asked with a smile.

Yukiko's expression became sad. "It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy.

Well, I should be on my way."

"Oh well. We should get going too." Chie said watching her friends leave.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people?" Yosuke sighs.

JUNES, FOOD COURT

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here. So how she got her own?" Chie asked annoyed. She did ask her if she can have a piece, but Lightning just kept eating. Chie would be angry, but was impressed by how much food Lightning's eating. Wondering how can she stay that fit if she eats that much.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans. And she bought her own."

Chie sighs "Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything."

"What?" Lightning asked mouth full of food.

"Oh, right. I haven't told yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six mouths back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yosuke takes a drink from a table. "Here, this is to welcome you to town." Lightning takes one to wash down her food. "Satonaka, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." The three takes a toast. A first for Lightning.

Chie after finishing her drink said "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and... Oh, uh..."

"You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?"

Lightning looks confused. Then Yosuke sees someone familiar sitting down. "Hey...It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back."

"Is that his girlfriend or something?" Lightning asked.

Chie laughs "He wishes." Yosuke gets up and rushes to Saki. "That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time, though." she informs.

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat." Yosuke asked concerned. Seeing the bangs under her eyes.

Saki gave him a weak smile. "Heeey! I'm finally on break... What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by your friends here?"

"Madam, you wound me! Kidding aside... You look down. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I..." Yosuke stutters.

Saki chuckled "I'm okay. Thanks, though." Saki sighs and says under her breath "Why'd I leave school early yesterday?" Yosuke looked at her confused, not hearing what she said. Saki notice Lightning "Hey... is she the kid who transferred here?" She walks up to Lightning. "Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosey sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his when he starts to annoy you." Lightning gives a simple thumbs up while slurping up noodles making Saki laugh.

This annoys Yosuke. He did the same thing but didn't get the same response. "All right, break it up... You're kind getting on my nerves."

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go. Laters!"

"Oh, uh, Senpai!" Yosuke was going ask her something, but he'll try again later. He sits down and laughs "Saki-senpai says I'm annoying but she's even noisier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way."

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Haha, I get it... So that's how it is. The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain. Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said with a sly smile.

This made Yosuke blush "Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that."

"Oh reaaaally... Well, I know just the thing to cheer that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen. And they say that person's your soulmate."

"The fuck?"

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?"

"Of course, I don't!"

"Sounds like bullshit if you ask me."

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!"

"Try it out? Wait, you haven't even tried yourself!? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid. All that aside... you know that incident yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around? Heehee."

Chie shudders how Yosuke said that last part. "Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

Lightning and Yosuke both though this Midnight Channel rumour to be very stupid then decided to try it out later tonight.

Dojima Residence

Nanako is sad as it was another dinner without her father. "Like the food I made?

"Yeah, it's good."

"I'll give you some tips."

Nanako's face brighten "Really?" she shot up when hearing the door opening "Oh! He's home!"

Dojima walks in tired. Work had really worn him out. "What a day. I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again."

Dojima rubs the back of his head. Feeling ashamed. He saw Nanako's sad, disappointed face more times he wanted to. "I'm sorry... Been busy at work. Where you get that necklace?"

"Lightning-san gave to me." Nanako said smiling, admiring Lightning's gift.

"You said thank you?"

Nanako nods "It even plays music." She opens it and lets the melody she likes to play.

Dojima sits down on the couch "Can you put the news on for me?" Nanako sadly closes the necklace and switches channel.

"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi" Bored, Lightning resumed eating. Not caring about the affair. It's nothing new. "The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."

Dojima sighs "An interview with the kid? Where the hell did they find her?"

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face the announcer asked a female student who looks uncomfortable. Tho her face was blurred out, Lightning instantly recognize who she is.

"That's the girl I meet today, Saki Konishi. Anyone who knows her can tell who that is."

Dojima picks up what she said.

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"Huh? She was killed?"

"Oh, errr... So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really..." Saki was getting more and more uncomfortable about the subject.

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"Huh? That's..." the reporter's annoying enthusiasm is perplexing Saki. That could be the reason why Saki look so stressed earlier. Lightning is thinking to "help" her to.

Then it switches to the TV announcer "-a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many store owners are raising concerns about customers as a result..."

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making suck a stink about it."

"That's way what they do." Lightning said with boredom clear in her voice. Dojima hums in agreement. They seem to thrive on bad news.

"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna. I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit." the commentator added.

"Yes but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."

"Loads of prank calls, though." Dojima yawns.

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?" as the commentator spoke Dojima falls asleep. To be fair their voice can put anyone to sleep.

"We'll be right back after these messages."

Nanako's eyes light up seeing her favourite commercial came on "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!"

"Every day's great at your Junes! Hey, Dad... Can we go to Junes together sometime?" not hearing a response from her father turns to sees him asleep "Geez."

"I'll take you. I went there after school, so I know the way."

"You will!"

"Yeah, you like the place, so why not?"

Nanako smiles brightly and hugs Lightning. Catch her off guard again. "You're the best!" the little girl nuzzles on Lightning. "You smell roses, just like my mommy."

Lightning contemplated to ask Nanako about her mother but thought it best to save that for later. "Want to help me unpack?" the teen asks, rubbing the back of Nanako's head. Who can hear a gentleness in Lightning's voice.

Nanako nods "When I go to bed, I'll wake Dad up and tell him to go to his own room."

"Can you sleep on your own?"

"Yup, I'm a big girl."

The unpacking takes Lightning near midnight. Lightning tucked Nanako in bed and told Dojima to go to his room. She did that because Nanako asked. With nothing else to do, she waits. Looking at the rain to her window. Listening to the thunder claps. When her TV that was turned off, went on by itself. She can barely make out of an image of a girl being attacked, but the screen was so too fuzzy to make it out. Lightning flashed and a voice rang in her head "I am tho... Thou art I... Thou art the one... Who opens the door..." the teenager held her head, feeling very dizzy.

Unbeknownst to Lightning a blue light radiated from her heart. When the voice and lightning strikes stop, the teen is on her knees panting. "What the hell?" looking at her TV, she gets the strange urge to touch the screen. When she does, was shocked to have it ripple like water. She tried it again and to her surprise, her hand when through the TV. Suddenly was pulled by an unknown force. She wasn't able to be pulled all the way as her TV was too big. It took all her strength to break free. When she did, tumbles back and hit her head on the edge the table. "FILS DE PUTE!" she swears in french.

Lightning hears Nanako's footsteps then her voice on the other side of her door. "Are you okay?"

"Can you get me some ice? I hit my head on the table."

"Okay."

As Nanako gets the ice, Lightning wonders what just happened. Then a thought came to her. Was those dreams, just dreams.


	4. A world inside a TV? Cool.

**Date: April 14 Thursday, 2011**

**Weather: Raining**

Lightning decided to take her silver coloured umbrella instead of her coat today as it wasn't that cold. But she made sure Nanako was bundled up. On her way, she heard someone running up to her. Turning, saw it was Chie "Perfect timing! Sorry, move over!" she said going under Lightning's umbrella "I did have my own, but I saw this kung-fu move where they used an umbrella to pull off some sweet moves. And I accidentally broke mine trying to mimic the movie." Chie laughed nervously then remembered something."By the way, did you see it?!"

"Yeah, I did." Lightning said plainly.

"Aha, do tell. But the person it showed…" she trialled off and shakes her head "Never mind. I'll save it for when Yosuke's around." she looked at her watch "We're gonna be late for school." they walk for a bit then Chie stops suddenly "Oh...uhhh. I-I's kind awkward to only bring this up now, but we're pretty close here. Um, I'm gonna just go ahead and run the rest of the way!"

"What's the problem? We're both girls."

"You're right, I'm worrying too much." Chie said rubbing the back of her head, then goes under the umbrella again "Alright, let's go." with Lightning so close she realised something "Has anyone told you smelled like roses."

"Plenty of times. The odd thing is, it's my natural scent."

**One boring History Class later**

Yosuke came up to Lightning. Who's currently look at her phone. "Y-Yo. Um. It's, uh, it's not really that important, but. Well, yesterday on TV, I..." Yosuke shook his head "Oh, uhh never mind. Look, I'll tell you later." he laughed nervously.

"Yoskue, did you hear the rumour?" Chie asked him as she walked up to them "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down. She doesn't seem to be at school today either."

Chie saw her long time friend get up from her desk. "Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?"

"Things are really out of hand right now. I'm sorry." Yukiko responded with both tiredness and edge to her voice. During lunch, Lightning gave her an energy drink that she just started drinking. Saying she'll need more than her. Yukiko is grateful for that. When the black-haired girl drank it, Lightning remarked they had an indirect kiss. This made Yukiko's face as red as her shirt.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" he asked as Yukiko walked out of the classroom.

"I guess they're running her ragged." Chie said worried for Yukiko, but can't think of anything to help her "By the way, did you see it last night?"

"Huh? Uh, well. What about you?"

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure. Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and..."

Yosuke cuts her off "Hey I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw much blurrier."

"Wait, so you it too!? And we saw the same girl? Does that mean we have the same soulmate?

"How should I know? How 'bout you? Did you see it?" Yosuke asked Lightning. She just nodded, still looking at her phone. "It sounds like we all saw the same person."

The two notice Lightning in deep thought. Because she closed her phone and eyes. Probably think about what the saw last night. It was currently odd that all three of them saw the same thing. Or so Yosuke and Chie thought. "I plan to take my little cousin to Junes one day. Know any good places for me to take her?" they don't know what to say to that.

"Sure. I'm surprised she wants to go to Junes."

"You kidding? She loves it. Has the theme song memorised too. She sings it every time it comes up on TV." Lightning left out the part where she has a recording of Nanako's singing on her cell.

"Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month."

"Oh, definitely! my parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" Chie said taking a fighting stance. She put her leg down when Lightning was looking under her skirt.

**Junes, Electronics department**

"Wow, this is huge! And holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?"

Yosuke shrugs "I dunno, rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." Lightning looked at the price tag and didn't see the problem. She can buy the TV but didn't enough space in her room.

"Huh. Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking is free."

"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?"

Yosuke cleared his throat and began to speak like a salesman "Well, Miss might I suggest this one over here? it's the newest model, just released this spring."

"Wha-that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!"

Yosuke sighed "I should've asked what you meant by cheap right off the bat."

"You've got connections, right? C'mon hook me up!"

"You know I can't do that. Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit. It's a little old but..."

Lightning stood in front of a huge TV, wondering if she can go inside with this one. She didn't tell Yosuke and Chie what happened to her last night. Who would believe her? She herself didn't. But the bump on the back of her head, and this feeling she's having told her it was real. With no fear, she sticks her hand in and it went in just like last night.

"Oh yeah, Narukami, what kind of TV do you-" Yosuke froze and his face went white as a sheet.

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asked him, but he just pointed with a quivering finger. She turned her head and saw why he was so freaked out.

"I-Is her arm...in the TV?" he stammered.

"Whoa. Uhh...is that some kind...new model? L-Like with a new function?"

"Hell no!"

"You gotta be kidding me... Did you really stick your hand through the screen?"

"Oh man. This is for real. That's some magic trick, man! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?"

Lightning ignored them completely and with no second thought, sticks her head in the TV.

"H-hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke said with panic in his voice.

"Oh my god!"

"There's empty space in here. I didn't know I was in your head Yosuke."

"Hey!?"

"Wh-What do you mean, empty space!?" Chie asked laughing.

"I can't believe how spacious it is in here."

Her comment reminds them of the situation. "Wh-What do you mean, spacious!?"

"I mean, what's going on!?"

"Holy crap...I-I think this is all too much for my bladder." Yosuke shouted, holding his crotch.

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?"

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go." he grunts "Can't...hold it...anymore!" he made a break for it to the bathroom. But came right back "Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

"What!? But we've got a girl half stuck in the TV here!"

Lightning's not stuck. She's just fascinated by what she's seeing. White, everywhere.

"Wh-What're we gonna do!?" they run around and trip, falling and pushing Lightning into the TV. As the feel, the white void turned to a dark yellow fog. It was very thick that the high school students couldn't see where they're falling. Yosuke and Chie screamed on the way down, but Lightning remained calm. What felt like forever, finally hit the hard ground,

"Ow, I landed right on my wallet." Yosuke groaned.

Chie felt someone poking her thigh. Looking down, saw she was sitting on Lightning's face. Who's waving at her.

Chie's face lit up and quickly got up "Man...Where the heck are we?" Chie said looking around. "What is this place? Somewhere inside Junes?"

"Hell no, it isn't! I mean, we fell through a TV! Actually, uh...what is going on here?"

"So...uh...we're still alive right?"

"Everyone alright?" Lightning asked and felt her understanding increased at a bit.

"I think my butt's cracked now."

"Of course it is!" Chie sighed.

"Whoa!"

"Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?"

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke snapped.

Peaking out of the fog was studio lights that were placed above and in front of the students. They stood on a square platform with a blue and purple checkered pattern. In the centre is a black and white bullseye with outlines of people, laying like they've been killed. Small metal bridges connected to the platform, but disappear into the fog. "Is this...a studio? All this fog. Or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there?"

"Hell no. But man..this place is huge."

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asked panicking.

"We have to look around. Staying here won't do us any good."

"Huh? B-But. Look, we need to get home and-! Huh? Wait a minute...which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in...or out!"

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!"

"Okay..so how!?"

"Calm down you two! All this panicking is not helping the situation. So get it together you two!"

"Y-You're right. Okay...okay." Yosuke took a deep breath "Let's calm down and think about this. All right, so we need to find a way out."

"Is there really a way outta here?"

"We got in so we must be able to get out somehow."

"That's true, but."

"If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around."

Before they went of their way Lightning grabs Chie's hand. Surprising her.

"Huh?! Why are you-" Chie was quickly cut off by Lightning.

"So you won't run off if something pops out. And out of the three of us, you are freaking out the most."

"Thanks." Chie was a bit ashamed by the statement. Due to it being true.

The three teens made their way to what appears to be a hallway of an apartment. Everything was dead quiet. No birds chirping. No people talking. No distant sounds of cars. Nothing. Chie and Yosuke were very creeped out by the silents. Keeping close to Lightning because she remained perfectly calm. They walked for hours and didn't come across anyone.

"What is this place? It feels different from where we were before."

"It looks like we're in some kind build, but. Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see."

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?"

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little."

"I know but."

"Our only option is to keep going forward and hope we find a way out."

The three teens entered an unnerving bedroom. Posters of a person were plastered all over the red smeared walls with the face ripped out. Hanging from the roof is a glowing red cloth tied in a noose with an old chair right underneath.

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here? Yosuke checked his phone but groan in annoyance. "No service. What a surprise."

"This is a dead end. Let's look somewhere else."

"Where too?"

"The roof so we can get a good view of the whole place."

Yosuke nodded "Sounds good. Let's hope the fog is light up there."

"You have a pretty tight grip on my arm there Chie"

"Well, I don't want to me separated from you guys." Chie used the scent of roses that came off of Lightning to keep herself calm. Also the large muscles in Lightning's arm. If they get out of here, she'll ask Lightning for her secret. Is what she would ask because she felt the muscles shrink. Chie thought it was the stress of being in this place playing tricks on her.

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go. Aargh! I can't hold it any longer. My bladder's gonna explode!" Yosuke shouted grabbing his crotch then ran to a wall. Unzipping his pants.

"Yosuke!? What're you doing!?"

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!"

"You're going here!? oh, you have got to be kidding."

T-Turn around! I can't go with you girls watching!" Try as he might to relieve himself, he can't drain the snake. So zipped up his pants "I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like I care. Anyways what's with this room? Check out these posters. Their faces are all cut out. Someone must really hate this person."

Yosuke noticed the noose and chair. He saw it when entering the room, but tried his best to ignore it. "Dude...this chair and rope. That kind of arrangement is never good. It's tied in a noose. Is this a scarf?"

"C'mon...let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit." Chie said while pulling Lightning out of the room. Who's tried to pull back but to her shock, couldn't.

Walking past a poster Yosuke saw something peculiar about it. "Hey...I think I've seen that poster before."

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place! And I'm not feeling so good."

Yosuke held his head "Now that you mention it, me too."

Lightning felt her body getting heavy and weaker. "Is this atmosphere affecting us?"

"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick."

"I think we should head back where we started. We're are in no condition to keep exploring." both Yosuke and Chie nodes in agreement. They noticed Lightning getting a bit anxious. Has this strange place finally getting to her?

Chie let out a sigh of relief once they returned to where they landed. Still having a tight grip on Lightning's arm. "Whew...we finally made it back here. Wait...what's that?"

The teens heard what sounds like squeaking. And it sounds like it's coming closer.

"Th-There's something over there!"

Out of the fog came short bear mascot. Its costume had a pair of big round cartoon eyes, a large zipper around the neck. It had blue fur and wore a red and white jumpsuit that three red buttons. Lightning can sense nothing threatening about it.

" _That's not the one I'm sensing._ _"_ Lightning thought.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?"

"What in the world?"

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are guys?" the bear asked meekly.

Chie gasps "It talked! W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?"

Chie's shouts caused the bear quiver in fear "Don't yell at me like that."

Lightning walked right up to the bear and holds out her hand "Lightning Narukami."

The bear shook her hand. Taken back by the pink-haired girl's offer. "Nice to meet you."

"Where are we?" Lightning asked.

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live."

"You...live here?" Yosuke wondered.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?"

The bear stomps his stubby foot in frustration "I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing this like that!"

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?" Chie shouted at the bears face. Who ran and hid behind Lightning. Who just sighed.

"I already told you. A-Anyways, you should hurry back."

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"That's what I'm saying I'll let you out!"

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit-Wait...what?"

Walking out of his hiding spot the Bear taps his foot and a three stacked TV appeared in a cloud of smoke "What the hell!?

"Wh-Where did those TVs come from!?"

Both Chie and Yosuke checked out the TVs but not Lightning as she knows what's coming next.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" the bear said as he shoved both in.

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?"

"S-Stop pushing!"

"Leaving so soon?" Every turned to Lightning as that was her voice.

"That wasn't me." Lightning said shaking her head. Foot steps were heard behind Lightning. "I knew someone was fallowing use."

"Wait you knew!?" Yosuke said shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chie asked.

"Because you two will freak out even more if I did. And that's the last thing I need."

Before Yosuke can say anything, a figure came out of the fog. And to their shock, it was Lightning. But this one had a dark blue and black aura and glowing yellow eyes. She had a sadistic grin on her face.

"What the hell is going on? Why is there two of her?" Yosuke wondered out load. The Bear knew, but the too shaken in fear of Lightning's double to say anything.

"It's been while, as in it?" the doppelganger's voice was a demonic twist on Lightning's.

"You know her?" Chie asked.

Lightning nodded, remembering who or what she is. "I-I thought I was-" Lightning was cut off by her double's insane laughter. It was so terrifying it scared everyone including Lightning.

"Sorry other me, but we're still crazy. Our real mother and father messed us up pretty bad. They wanted a doll. But made a **demon**. Well, was until we got separated."

"We did?"

"When we feel in here. Something split us into two. Under normal circumstances making us whole again, is a good idea. But **we** are not like normal people. Making use one will spell out **the end** for everyone. Now, I'm stuck while you can leave. Which I suggest you do before the monster and I go wild." the dark version of Lightning said as her eyes flashed brighter.

"Th-They're monsters here?!" Chie stammered.

"Yeah, I've been keeping them off your backs for a while. They seemed more fun than **killing you three.** **Better leave right before I change my mind.** " the teens rushed the TVs and jumped in. Once gone, turned her attention to the frightened little bear " **Run along now** **little Shadow. The big Shadows a coming out to play.** " with no second thought the bear ran far away.

Back to the real world. Lightning, Yosuke, and Chie popped out of the large TV.

"Huh? Is this?" Chie wondered.

"Did we...make it back?"

Just then the store announcer came up. "Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now being at the side dish area on this first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke said surprised.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while." she helped Lightning who's still shaken up. She didn't blame her for meeting a twisted version of yourself.

Making their way for the exit and Yosuke saw familiar poster "That's right. Now I remember where I saw that poster before. Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"What's up now?" Chie said annoyed then sees the poster. "Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi. She's been all over the news lately. Something about her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day."

"Hey, so does that mean? That weird room we saw. Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death? Now that I think about it...there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling." he cuts himself off with a groan. "Stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore."

"I'm feeling a chill too. Let's go home...I wanna lie down and rest."

The three teens parted ways and made their way to their respect homes. Lightning was on edge the entire way there. Jumping at the slightest sounds. A figure in blue flames manifested in front of her. "Is that all that takes to unnerve you?" the figure said developing a grinning face made out of red flames "The spark out once had may be gone, but a flame still burns within you. Courage can never be stripped from you." Lightning was going to ask that it means when suddenly it disappears. The words it said calmed her down a bit. With some renewed confidants entered the Dojima household.

**Dojima home**

"Hey, welcome home." Dojima said. Which surprised her a bit. Thought he was a work. Maybe he got some time off? Lightning sits down with her uncle and cousin. She was feeling very sluggish. It was like the strength she had before was drained out of her. "Uh-Hmm...well, I doubt you'd know. But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

"I heard she wasn't at school."

"Oh. I see. To be honest...we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet." the detective sighs "Working just keeps piling up."

While he drank his beer, the announcer on the TV began his report "And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn. She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps is she talking a vacation to recover from her ordeal?"

"Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenage daughter also works there, and it's rumoured that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!" the commentator said with a bit too much enthusiasm. He more or less looked like a pervert. Lightning often wondered why men these days

always go after girls much younger than them.

The announcer noticed the look in the commentator's face. It was very unprofessional but kept going with the report. "Uhh...I-I see. Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area."

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked her father impatiently.

"Give it some time."

Lightning let out a sneezed and rubbed her arms feeling a bit chilly. That felt a bit thin.

"Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, could you get her some cold medicine?"

Nanako nods and rushed to retrieve it.

"You should get to bed after you take it."

"Yeah, that sounds good." after taking the medicine took a much needed warm bath. As the took off her uniform. Her eyes widen because all the muscles her gained over the years was gone. She had a body of a normal teenage girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how meany of you will figure out who was the one in flames.


	5. Knight's Vow

**Date: April 15 Friday, 2011**

**Weather: Rain**

As morning came the fog lifts revealing a dead body of a student, hanging from a telephone pole. A girl with dark skin and wild black hair was the first to discover the body. From this day onward, that gruesome sight will haunt her dreams. Forever burned into her mind.

Over to the Dojima residence, Lightning walks down the stairs. Wearing a green sweater with a red heart-shaped zipper, brown pants tied with a light brown belt, and white socks. Since she's still a bit sick was going to stay home for the day. Dojima had already called the school to let them know. "You're up. Well, I'm off." Dojima said rushing past Lightning and Nanako.

"Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left." the little girl explained. Lightning can tell Nanako was worried for her father. She didn't know why or what came over her, but Lightning got on one knee and pulled Nanako into an embrace. This took Nanako by surprise, but then smiled and nuzzled on Lightning.

Gently running her fingers through Nanako's hair and said with a soft voice. "I promise you Nanako; I'll always be there for you and protect you from anyone who would want to hurt you." to seal her vow, Lightning kissed the back of Nanako's hand. Nanako had seen something like this before on TV show set in medieval times.

"Are you my knight?" Nanako asked Lightning with a bright smile.

"Yes, and you are my princess." hearing this Nanako wrapped arms around Lightning. Happy to gain a knight of her own. It was then Lightning felt a strong connection form with Nanako.

Just then, time seems to stop and a voice rang in her head. A card with the Justice Arcana card appeared before her very eyes  **"** **Thou art I. And I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond. It brings thee closer to the truth."**

As Lightning was wondering what the hell just happen, Yosuke was on his way to school (the rain fits his mood) came across two girls gossiping out loud. He wished they do this somewhere else. It was such a pain. But what they talk about making him freeze in his tracks. "When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by." the girls with the red umbrella said.

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?" the girls with the white umbrella asked with too much enthusiasm.

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment." the red umbrella girl sighed. Yosuke couldn't believe this. How can anyone be disappointed with that?

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?" having heard enough, Yosuke continued his way to school. In the distance, the sounds of sirens were heard. Yosuke put his headphones on and played the music at max volume.

Later that afternoon, a surprise assembly was held. The room was filled with the chatter of the students. Most of them were talked what happened this morning or other stupid things. "Of course not...What, if that rumor's for real?" a female student asked.

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it." A rumor-loving girl said.

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch." Chie said checking her phone "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden. Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asked. Noticing a grim expression on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yosuke said looking away.

Ms. Sofue, the history teacher who dresses like a Pharaoh came up to the podium. "Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the Principal has something to say."

A second woman with a large chest came up, she had on a red blazer over a white shirt with a ruffled collar. A purple skirt that goes past her knees with matching high-heels. She had shoulder-length purple hair that matches her eyes and glasses. Around her neck, if a gold beaded necklace with similar coloured small earrings. Her name is Naoko Daimon "I regret to inform you that something terrible has happened." she then takes a deep breath "Third-year Saki Konishi was found dead this morning."

"Dead!?" Chie was shocked to hear this. But Yosuke knew but tried to deny it. But with the Principal's words, he had to face the facts.

Naoko continues "Ms. Konishi was found dead by one of our students this morning. Reasons for her death is currently under investigation by the police. I strongly urge you all to cooperate with them if they ask, but you must only give out the facts. Before you ask, I've been assured by the facility that bullying was not involved. However, I warn you to mind what you say to both the police and to anyone asks. Before you spread false rumors; Lightning Narukami's absence today is not related to the incident. Ms. Narukami is a city girl and is not used to the environment here, and is currently at her home resting."

"Found dead? How could this happen?" Chie asked still reeling at all of this.

Yosuke felt a part of him died today. A feeling that stayed with him for the rest of the day. Maybe even more.

Once the assembly was done, down at the hallway a rumor-loving girl talks to her friend "She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy."

The girl's friend nods in agreement "Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case."

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison." the Rumor-loving girl said with fear.

But her friend just laughs "Unknown? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

The rumor-loving girl laughs as well "Sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain."

Chie overhears this and shakes her head "Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved."

"Hey. Did you check out the TV last night?" Yosuke asks while coming up to her.

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie sighs.

"Just listen for a sec!" Yosuke snaps "Something kept bothering me, so...I watched it again, and...I think the girl on the screen...was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like...she was writhing in pain. And then, she disappeared from the screen."

Chie was shocked to hear this.

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe...just maybe, but Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too." Yosuke said.

Chie's eyes widen "What's that supposed to mean? Hold on. Are you saying...? People, who appear on that TV...die?"

Yosuke nodes "I can't say for sure. But something tells me...I just can't dismiss it as coincidence. Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there and that room with the posters on the wall. It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean...don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!? I just know there's a connection and I bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means...if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

Chie did not like what she just heard "Yosuke, don't tell me."

Yosuke nods "Yeah...I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."

Chie shook her head "D-Don't do this...You should just let the police handle this and-"

Yosuke cuts her off angerly "You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine. It's just...I need to know why Senpai had to die like this."

"Yosuke." Chie said sadly.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now. I'm going to ask Narukami to take me to TV World again." Yosuke said with determination in his eyes.

"What are you nuts?! She's sick right now! How can you ask her to do such a thing?! If you take her to that place again in the condition she's in, she might die. Plus, Narukami's evil double is still there." Chie said trying to convince Yosuke to not go through with whatever he has planned.

"I know, but Narukami is the only option I have." Yosuke said before running off.

"Yoskue wait!?" Chie said going after him. Which was difficult because Yosuke is a very fast runner. So she lost sight of him in no time at all.

**Junes**

Chie found Yosuke at TV they fell through with a cut rope tied around his waist and golf club. They tested the rope and found out that idea won't work. Lightning has a bag of food, clothes, and toys "I was lucky to bump into her here while she was shopping."

"I was getting something for my cousin." Lightning said simply.

"Stop this, you idiot! You shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous." Chie protested.

Yosuke nods "I know...but we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"Maybe isn't good enough!" Chie shouted.

Yosuke sighs "Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me."

Chie holds her arm and looks to the side "That's true, but."

"Chie, can you walk away from this?" Yosuke asks.

"N-No. But I'm more worried about bringing Narukami along. She should be at home at home resting." Chie said looking at Lightning who looks a bit pale.

The two continue to argue for a while until Lightning had enough of it and pulls them both in the TV. The landing was the same as the last. "Gives us a warning next time." Yoskue groans rubbing his sore ass.

"Just hurry up and find what you're looking for." Chie said sharply holding Lightning up who looks very weak. She hooks Lighting's arm around her shoulder and grabs her belt.

"Okay." Yosuke nods. He looks around and is glad they landed in the same place.

A familiar bear soon approaches them. Surprised to see all of them "Y-You guys...Why'd you come back? I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

Yosuke jumps when he heard the bear's voice "You're that thing from last time! Wait, what the hell did you say!?"

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up...This is the second time you guys came here, and I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here!" the bear growls at them. But it didn't sound very threatening.

"What?! Hell no!" Chie shouted at the bear.

"What're you talking about, "throwing people in"!? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-" Yosuke then realize something "Wait a sec...All this talk about someone throwing people in here...Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that  _someone_  throw those two in here? H-Hey...What do you think?"

Chie and Lightning look at each other in confusion and said at the same time "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Oh yeah." Yosuke chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

Chie sighs "If that thing is telling the truth, then could someone is throwing people in here just have the monster in this place to kill them?"

Yosuke nods "You may be on to something."

"What're you guys mumbling about?" the bear frowns "Why'd you come here, anyway!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"After we're done investigating, you're going to let us out!" Yosuke demanded.

The bear growls cutely "I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

Chie shakes her head "That's not how it works!"

"See! So it is you guys!" the mascot bear said pointing dramatically at them.

Yosuke groans in frustration "For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time when we came here by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world. Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

The bear looks at him confused "A dead body? Whenever the fog appears...? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent. Aaaah...I get it."

"Huh? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit! If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here...? Shadows get violent...?" Yosuke asks.

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" the bear accuses them still.

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you. Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?" Yosuke felt like he's talking to a wall.

"I-I'm just saying...you might be the culprits. I'm just making sure." the bear said frighten by all the shouting.

"What? Man, this bear's driving me nuts." Yosuke groans "What is this place, anyway? It looks like a TV studio. Is something being filmed here? H-Hey, don't tell me...Is that weird show being filmed here!?"

The bear tilts his head "Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?"

"Uh...I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here." Yosuke asks.

The bear just looks at him at a loss "I don't get it...This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here."

"It's always like this?" Lightning finally spoke up. Her breath was now ragged.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!" the bear informs.

Yosuke groans. He's getting a headache "We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit! And what's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" He pulls up the head of the bear's costume and drops it when no one is in the costume. "Whoa! Wh-What the hell are you? I-It's empty inside."

The bear stumbles to its head and puts it back on "Me? The culprit? I wouldn't do such a thing! I just live here. I just want to live here peacefully. Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else...I'm not gonna let you guys outta here."

"You little!" Yosuke growls.

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then...and then I." the mascot bear suddenly began to cry.

Yosuke was stunned by this "Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden? Geez, this thing's really weirding me out..." he sighs "Hey, what should we do?" he asks Lightning.

Igor's words came back to the pink-haired teen  _"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."_

" _Is this what Igor was talking about?"_ Lightning wonders.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me...?" the bear asks sadly.

Lightning sighs "You have my word."

A smile came across the bear's face "Th-Thank you!

Yosuke sighs "Damn bear...Practically holding a gun to our heads. But...it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh? Bring it on! You got my word, too. Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is Chie Satonaka and Lightning Narukami. You got a name?"

"Teddie!" Teddie smiles proudly.

"Figures." Yosuke sighs. It was kind of obvious that the bear's name is going to be "But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?"

"I dunno." Teddie thinks for a moment and remembers something "Oh, but I know where the last person came in."

Yosuke's eyes widen "The last person? You mean Saki-senpai!?"

Teddie shrugs "I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You should put these on." Teddie gives a pair of orange glasses to Yosuke, yellow to Chie, and black and red sunglasses with one long lens for both eyes to Lightning.

"What're these glasses for?" Yosuke asks looking at them. When they put the glasses on, their vision becomes crystal clear. "Whoa! The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist." he said with shock and awe.

"They'll help you walk through the fog. Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! Uh...But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves." Teddie said with a smile.

"What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!? We brought weapons, but I mean...They're more for show!" he looks at the golf club in his hand "We just got here! If it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?" Yosuke said pointing the golf club at Tiddie.

"Uh-uh. No way. I've got no muscles. Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?" Teddie asks with a nervous smile.

Lightning wonders if Teddie really can't fight. So gently pokes his forehead with one finger and Teddie instantly falls on his back.

"N-Nooo." Teddie cries flailing.

"You can't be serious." Lightning sighs. She at a very weak state, only able stand and walk with Chie's help. But Teddie still went down easily.

"Is this thing for real!?" Yosuke deadpans.

"How lame." Chie sighs.

"We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get?" Yosuke asks shaking his head in disbelief.

Teddie stops flailing and asks "Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone, you know?"

"That doesn't matter right now..." Yosuke said sadly "Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving, Chie, Narukami"

"W-Waaaait!" Teddies cry, causing the three teenagers to let out a collective groan. Since Chie was busy holding up Lightning. Left Yosuke the one to help Teddie up.

After following Teddie for a while, the teens so arrive at a place they know too well. But it was twisted version. It looks dead and empty. So not that different really. But the red and black sky made the atmosphere unsettling. "What is this place? It looks just the shopping district. What's going on here!?" Yosuke asks while looks around.

"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do." Teddie said sadly.

"Uh...by the way, why are you standing so far from us? You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does show up." Yosuke warns Teddie who's too far away for his liking.

"Of course not! I mean. Uh...can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way." Teddie said was a nervous smile.

"Right." Chie said suspiciously.

"Man, they really went all out on this. But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?" Yosuke wonders out loud.

Teddie shrugs "How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here."

Yosuke just shakes his head in confusion "As usual, nothing you say makes any sense. But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's."

Everyone made their way to very that spot, but the door is replaced with a red and black swirl. Matching the sky."I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean...Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened?" Yosuke wonders.

Teddie then began to tremble in fear "W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!"

The sudden outburst caused Yosuke to jump. "What?"

"Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack!" Teddie said, frozen in absolute fear.

**Play The Sixth Devil King Revives from Sengoku Basara 3**

Shadow Lightning walks out of the door with hands casually behind her back. Along with black ooze with blue masks with sad expressions. When they fell on the ground, turns into pink and black obs with large mouths with red lips and slimy tongues "I want you to meet my new friends." she said with a twisted smile.

With a thrust of her arm, the monsters rushed that Lightning and co. Everyone brace themselves as they moved too fast to get out of the way. It was then Lightning's head began to hurt and the voice of the figure in flames from yesterday came back.  _"What's the matter...? Is your strength truly gone? Has the spark that you forged in all these years can be taken so easily?_ " the voice mocked.

"No!" Lightning growled then looks at her shadow double, who was surprised to hear the determination in her voice, and a fire burning in her eyes. To everyone's surprise, Lightning began to walk forward on her own. Her advance caused the approaching Shadows to stop. Both her double and the shadows were getting nervous by sensation the feel. They even began to back away.

" _Very well...I have heeded your resolve."_ the pain tremendously grew and Lightning screamed in pain. Under her glasses, her eyes turn gold like her Shadow's. She thrashed around and fell on the ground. Holding her head in complete pain. It was so much that she was about to lose her mind. The other tried to help her, but every time they got close. Lightning would almost hit them _"I am thou...Thou art I. The time has come! Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within! The power of the Demon King!"_ a card formed appeared on Lightning's hand. Her eyes went back to normal. She saw this card in the morning. But it had the Fool Arcana.

From the card's blue light, a word comes to her mind. "Per..." though all the pain, Lightning stood up. "so...na." as she said that word the light became a flame in her hand. Lightning crushed it and let out a loud primal scream that all most sounds like lion's roar. Muscles return to Lightning's body. She felt like her just like she used to be. In both body and mind. The flames turn into a raging inferno and shot high into the sky. When it settled a bit, a giant black knight with bits of samurai armour, stood behind Lightning who had a smile on her face.

In the narrow slit of the lion-shaped helmet, a glowing pair of red eyes was seen in it. It even had a mane that was black. A red cape with a matching fur trim sits proudly on its shoulders. It was armed with a katana and an old looking gun. A shadow tired to attack Lightning, but the figure quickly shot it "Let's do this, Nobunaga Oda!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin, you been replaced.


End file.
